parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alligator Snapping Turtle
One of the largest freshwater turtles in the world, the alligator snapping turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) is a prehistoric-looking species with a reputation as the ‘dinosaur of the turtle world'. It has a camouflaged, ridged upper shell (carapace), a large head and powerful, hooked, beak-like jaws, which, together with its thick, scaly skin and oversized claws, all contribute to its primitive look and set it apart from other freshwater turtles. The three large, pronounced ridges running down the length of the dark brown to blackish shell somewhat resemble those on the back of an alligator, and earn the species its common name. The shell also often has algae growing on it, which adds to the snapping turtle’s camouflage. The tail is almost as long as the shell itself and, together with the chin, throat and neck, is coated with long, pointed tubercles. The alligator snapping turtle has an unusual way of luring prey; the tongue contains a small, pink, worm-like projection (lure), which is grey at rest but suffused with blood when active, and is wriggled to attract prey into the turtle’s mouth. Gallery alligator-snapping-turtle-jaws-820x587.jpg IMG_5228.PNG TLH Snapping Turtle.png Homer and Snapping Turtles.jpg Star Meets Alligator Snapping Turtle.jpg alligator-snapping-turtle-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) P7210594.JPG P1010747.JPG P9950653.JPG P9740675.JPG DSC_3646.jpg PC270355.jpg Snippy the Snapping Turtle.jpeg Toledo Zoo Snapping Turtle.png Alligator-snapping-turtle-zoo-2-animal-park.png CITIRWN Snapping Turtle.png BTJG Alligator Snapping Turtle.png Books DSC 4885.JPG IMG 0095.JPG F0B3AF0B-8A1C-4280-B9F4-ABDE3EC40175.jpeg 13E05BAF-8BAA-4691-BBB6-781BE0948674.jpeg C1415A16-851C-4E5E-851B-6E6D161ABEFF.jpeg E35DF113-80FB-4BBE-A4F6-5B50CF26E08B.jpeg 47201B7F-969D-4B8A-A578-DF0F60427910.jpeg 97D2DB39-7A9F-4296-A054-FCACDCA7B331.jpeg 66E0C26D-9D43-4B8D-A2C9-DA1821F66554.jpeg E7F579F0-6282-4E2E-AF17-CE4A7C81A8C9.jpeg D101311F-586D-4A5A-95C5-6BE177883852.jpeg EC076C49-03F2-43A3-8650-CB1B865F36D4.jpeg BC0401C0-57F2-4D99-B7D9-6BFB483EEB2D.jpeg 3DDE2548-B457-4A68-9315-B24572A999A6.jpeg 0EA0D10B-18A3-4C0C-AE63-EEC4AB5C53EE.jpeg 87BE21E6-0F64-4ADD-B7C9-B45BC7757E06.jpeg A54250B6-B7DA-4E97-8501-632E8E914DB0.jpeg D594D426-1730-4A22-B856-C7179B6A50A1.jpeg A995C1CA-DA0D-4632-9CB0-38DEE1677480.jpeg D1C1C8BE-8163-52E7-9FD7-29A22D65DAD9.jpeg 1BABE779-75BB-4633-8F57-96F31A4BA7B0.jpeg C404DB53-0BCD-4C25-ABA0-E6EA4BEC9607.jpeg D6DFAE64-8166-4A9F-96D8-637EEE48377D.jpeg See Also * Pond Slider * Painted Turtle * Eastern Box Turtle * Diamondback Terrapin * Common Snapping Turtle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Turtles Category:Alien Movie-Spoofs Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Zoo Leipzig Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Green Characters Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Freshwater animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals